


I Gotta Keep On Kissing

by AmeBot2038



Series: all JATP works [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex writes an anthem, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi!Reggie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Writes Songs, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flynn is a proud queen, Gay!Alex, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Including a Spotify Playlist, Lesbian!Flynn, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades, Rating because of one song, They're a Family, bi!Julie, pan!Luke, they support each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeBot2038/pseuds/AmeBot2038
Summary: Luke, Reggie, Julie, Flynn and Alex have their stories with their own pride and what comes with it. All five of them write a song fitting the plot and general story. I'll share them one after another in a Spotify playlistWarnings: Homophobia, mentioned child abuse, panic attack
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: all JATP works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027713
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	1. Luke - Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke needs a motivation to open up about his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this new story. I'm so proud about this story, and I hope you'll enjoy reading. I guess it's a little from everything. Much love, friendship, family, angst, rage. Let me know what you think.  
> I added a link to the song in the text if you want to listen to it while reading

**1994**

_He is so beautiful._

Dreamily, Luke watched the black-haired bassist looking out the window. As usual he was wearing black, torn jeans, his flannel and a shirt. His fingers played thoughtlessly with his necklace. His eyebrows were furrowed, and Reggie looked like he was thinking about something intensely. He was as preoccupied as Luke. Yet, Luke couldn't shake off the worry that was building up inside him when he saw the look on Reggie's face. Something was giving him a headache. Luke decided to ask Reggie about it as soon as they had a minute alone.

"Mr. Patterson, would you honor us with your attention?", the physics teacher tore him from his thoughts.

Luke cringed and turned forward again.

"Sorry, I zoned out."

"Yes, I noticed. Concentrate or you can report your behavior to the principle."

Luke nodded and saw out of the corner of his eye that Reggie shot him a worried look. Their eyes met.

'What's wrong?' Reggie mouthed.

'Later,' Luke replied.

He was annoyed that he caused Reggie even more trouble than he already had. For the rest of the class, Luke tried to concentrate on the teacher as much as possible.

Luke had all the classes together with Reggie, so they were together all the time, but Alex almost always had different classes. It always felt like something was missing when the drummer wasn't around. They had all known each other for ages and just belonged together. All three were happy when they met at their lockers after class and finally saw each other again after not having one class with Alex together all day. Luke and Reggie were already there and waiting. Alex was just coming back from PE, face down on the floor. Luke and Reggie exchanged a look with each other. Concern was reflected on their faces. A group of boys from the lacrosse team appeared behind Alex.

"Hey f**", one of them shouted laughing and pushed Alex against the wall.

Luke and Reggie immediately ran towards the group. While Reggie made sure that Alex was okay, Luke angrily built himself up in front of the group.

"Hey, what are you thinking, asshole? Are you thinking at all?" he shouted to the guy who had attacked Alex.

"Aww, look. Alex's mom is there to protect him."

"Alex can defend himself, but unlike you, he's worth supporting, you rotten piece of shit," Luke growled.

"What is your problem? Everybody knows that he is a f**. He always stares at everyone in the locker room."

Luke took a deep breath to stop himself from punching the guy in the face. That would only get him detention and not help anyone.

"If you're so sure, why don't you insult me, huh? I'm pretty sure you know where the rumor came from," Luke asked provocatively.

"At least you're cool. I mean, look at him. He's wearing pink."

"So what? His clothes are none of your damn business. If I notice that you are still attacking Alex and if you just shoot him a weird look, then we'll handle this in the parking lot, and I swear to God I'll rip your asses off. If you want Alex, you have to beat me first."

Luke angrily stared at the idiot who had bumped into Alex and insulted him. He tensed his muscles to underline his threat before the group passed him. Suspiciously, he looked after them. Once they had disappeared around the next corner, Luke did turn back to Reggie and Alex. He completely ignored the other people who stood around them, gaping. Immediately, the anger disappeared, and worry spread in him when he saw his friend. Alex's eyes were wide open, fear was visible on his face as he kept looking around. Reggie had put an arm around his shoulders for protection.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Luke asked and checked his friend for injuries.

Alex just nodded silently.

"Let's get out of here," Reggie murmured and took Alex's backpack, which had fallen to the ground.

They made their way directly to the studio. Their instruments were all there anyway. Alex's drums were so big that they didn't fit into his parents' apartment anymore. Reggie spent most of his time in the studio anyway, because he couldn't stand it in his parents' house, and he didn't want to carry his bass back and forth all the time. Luke's guitar was also in the studio because he was afraid his parents would destroy it one day if he didn't renounce music. Only Bobby didn’t have his guitar in the studio. He had a good relationship with his parents, and also went to another school so he was safe from the conflicts that Luke, Alex and Reggie had to deal with. He didn't need the studio as a safe space.

The three of them sat on the couch and remained silent. Each one immersed in his own thoughts.

"You didn't have to do this," Alex finally said quietly.

"Cut the bullshit. We are a family. Besides, it's so stupid. Why do they harass you about it but not me? I'll always take your side, Alex!"

Sighing, Alex let his head sink on Luke's shoulder, who then kissed Alex's hair.

"I thought they would forget it after we broke up. I mean, a random guy saw us only once. Since then, there have been ten new scandals, and yet they still talk about me. About us. They always make fun and insult me."

"I know, Alex, but at some point, we're going to leave this whole shit show behind and prove them wrong when we're famous with Sunset Curve."

"Exactly," Reggie agreed and reached for Alex's hand. "And until then, we stand up for each other. You are the only real family I have, and I love you, guys. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're okay!"

Alex squeezed Reggie's hand gratefully. The bass player exchanged a look with them and smiled. At the sight of Reggie's smile, Luke couldn’t help but smile broadly as well. There was nothing that made him happier than to see Reggie happy.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," Alex whispered, moved.

"There he is again, our big, emotional softie," Luke teased.

They all laughed, and the worries of the day were forgotten.

The rehearsal was long over, Bobby was already back home, and Alex had left as well. Outside it was already getting dark.

"You going home today, Reg?" Luke asked while they were cleaning up in the studio.

Everywhere there were pieces of paper with lyrics, drumsticks, picks, clothes, schoolbooks and much more.

"Nah, I was there last night, and they were just arguing about who should take care of me. They threw dishes again. No clue. I don't know what they're eating from. One of these days I'm going to leave for good," Reggie sighed.

"I see. Would you like some company? My mom already yelled at me today before school. It was a wonderful start to the day. I can't take any more yelling today."

"Yeah, sure. You pay rent for the studio just like I do. I didn't sleep last night, and I'm really tired. So..."

"Yeah, sure. Go to bed. You don't have to stay up with me," Luke assured.

The smile on Reggie's face was tired and couldn’t reach his eyes. He looked so exhausted. Luke's worry immediately kicked in again, and he remembered that Reggie looked so thoughtful in physics class.

"Hey Reg," he called as Reggie was already on his way to the bathroom.

The bassist turned around.

"Did you think about that in physics earlier? About your parents?"

Reggie nodded.

"You know I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks, Luke. Maybe some other time. I don't have the strength today to deal with my parents anymore."

With this he turned away to get ready for bed.

A little later Luke was sitting in the loft next to the bed and couldn’t take his eyes off Reggie's sleeping figure. He looked so peaceful and carefree. All the problems he carried around with him during the day had disappeared. Once again Luke realized how incredibly beautiful Reggie was and how much he loved him. Still, he couldn't help but get angry with himself. He was such a coward because he didn’t dare to be honest with Reggie about his feelings. Luke had no idea how Reggie felt. They were so close that it was difficult to see the boundaries where a friendship ended and a relationship began. They had always been very affectionate with each other, always seeking the closeness of the other. However, Luke was pretty sure that Reggie was straight. He always talked about all the beautiful girls he liked. But if there was one thing Luke knew about his friend, it was that he would never judge him or treat him differently. Reggie knew that Alex was gay. Reggie knew that gender didn't matter to Luke at all. Reggie had been the first person that Alex and Luke had come out to. Reggie was the first person to know about their relationship and break up. He had never done anything but support them both. Luke had always been honest with Reggie, no matter what it was about. Now he also deserved honesty so that they could consider together how to move forward.

Luke tore the gaze away from Reggie's sleeping figure to reach for his journal. He had always been better at expressing his thoughts and feelings in a song. Although, Luke actually wanted to write a song about his feelings for Reggie, he wasn’t satisfied with what he put down on paper. Nothing felt right. Luke had quickly learned that he couldn't force himself to write a song about a specific topic. So, he just let his thoughts wander and the words flowed out of him.

* * *

_Brave_

_You can be amazing_

_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

_You can be the outcast_

_Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_

_Or you can start speaking up_

_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_

_And they settle 'neath your skin_

_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

_Sometimes a shadow wins_

_But I wonder what would happen if you_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down_

_By the enemy_

_Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing_

_Bow down to the mighty_

_Don't run, stop holding your tongue_

_Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_

_Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_

_Show me how big your brave is_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

_Innocence, your history of silence_

_Won't do you any good_

_Did you think it would?_

_Let your words be anything but empty_

_Why don't you tell them the truth?_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

* * *

The next time Luke looked up from his journal, he saw it slowly getting brighter in the studio. The sun was already beginning to rise again, but sleep was no longer an option. Inspired by the text that was looking at him from his journal, Luke could no longer wait to talk to Reggie. At last he had found the courage to be brave.

A little later, the alarm clock rang, and Reggie opened his eyes with a groan. He stretched, yawned and looked around.

"Good morning. Slept well?", Luke asked smiling.

"Yes, finally no screaming in the middle of the night. I could get used to that," Reggie replied satisfied.

Luke noticed that he looked much more recovered. The relaxed expression on his friend's face quickly disappeared, though, and gave way to a frown.

"Hey, you all right, man? You’re still wearing your clothes from yesterday."

"Yeah, um, I wrote a song at night. Just finished it."

"Oh cool. What’s it about?"

"About you, kinda. And about me. Actually, it's about me wanting to tell you something. For a while now, but I didn't dare."

Reggie sat up and looked at Luke with concern.

"What's up, buddy? You can talk to me about anything, you know I won't judge you."

"I know, that's why I would like to tell you now."

Reggie nodded encouragingly to him and gave him his full attention.

"I've been thinking a lot about us in the last months. About the band, about Alex, about you. It's great that you are my chosen family, and I can always rely on you when my real family is just stressing me out. I would be lost without you guys. You are always there for me and help me or just hug me. I love being around you. Like really close. It was always a little bit difficult for me to see what else is part of a friendship, though, because we have always been like that, you know?

"For some time now, I have been thinking that there is more than friendship. Not like with Alex back then. That was ... It seemed to be the obvious choice after we both came out. But now ... it's different … with you. The way I feel about you is more than I ever felt about Alex."

Luke looked at the floor.

"I know you're not into guys, but I wanted to be honest with you because I know you wouldn't judge me."

Hesitant and a little afraid of Reggie's reaction, Luke looked up again. Reggie was frowning.

"Who says I'm not into guys?" he asked confused.

Luke opened his mouth. He had _not_ expected that. Reggie only ever talked about girls he thought were great.

"You ... are?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Alex knows because he has seen me looking after some guys when we were out. I dunno where we were heading. Probably a record shop. I thought you knew too. I never came out, though, because I thought it was obvious that I like girls and boys ... That I like you."

"Do you? Do you like me?"

"Dude, seriously? How could I not?"

"God, Reggie, can I kiss you?" Luke asked overwhelmed.

Grinning, Reggie nodded and leaned over to Luke, who wasted no time and kissed Reggie tenderly.

* * *

**2020**

"Hey Luke," Julie ripped him out of his thoughts.

He looked up from his guitar, on which he was trying out different melodies, and shot Julie a questioning gaze.

"What is this song?" she asked.

Luke put his guitar in its stand and sat down next to her at the piano to look at the song. After all they had been through together, Julie had unrestricted access to his journal. There was nothing in it that he wanted to hide.

As soon as Luke saw the title of the song he had to laugh.

"I wrote it the night before I told Reggie I fell in love with him. As a motivation for myself to be brave if you want to call it like that. I only wrote the text. I worked on it all night. After that we got together, and I never finished it."

"This song is so good. It goes perfectly with Stand Tall. Do you feel like working on it? Do you want to finish it at all?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

A few weeks later they had a gig in a bar. The boys became invisible again after their last song. They let their instruments disappear and poofed in the auditorium to wait for Julie. But Julie didn’t come, she stayed on stage.

"What's she doing?" Reggie asked confused. "I thought we're done."

Questioning, Reggie looked at his friends. Alex looked just as clueless, and Luke rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Just sit tight, okay?"

"I’ll perform the last song of the evening alone for two of my closest friends who found their happiness in each other long before I met them. I love you guys. That's _Brave_."

Julie put her fingers on the keys of her keyboard, took one deep breath before the first chord sounded and she began to sing.

[the song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1OKgBZhaFdP32X1jZsbwRF?si=wCx4_HZxTfugzlDwc6koQA)

_You can be amazing_

_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

_You can be the outcast_

_Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_

_Or you can start speaking up_

_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_

_And they settle 'neath your skin_

_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

_Sometimes a shadow wins_

_But I wonder what would happen if you_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

The bass player looked at Luke when he realized which song it was.

"Is that...?"

Luke nodded with a grin, and tears came to Reggie’s eyes. He put his arm around Luke's shoulders to pull his boyfriend to him.

"I love you so freaking much," he whispered affectionate into Luke's ear.

The guitarist wrapped his arm around Reggie's hip and enjoyed the moment, simply being overjoyed. Luke looked at Reggie and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek.

[the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0cJ7bgtfAMN2cDnKnBZsEy?si=YYpBRIsQRGm5-SkX0SMRLA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke wants Julie to sing the song because he always saw it as a slow song, and a piano would fit best in his eyes. He also knew that he'd be too emotional to sing it himself. That's why Julie sings it. It's a cover, original version by Sara Bareilles, I thought the cover would fit better with Julie's voice. Tell me what you think. You can also follow me on Twitter and Instagram (@amebot2038) if you want to stay tuned about everything. Thank you for reading.


	2. Reggie - Follow Your Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie and Luke are together and they don't care what people think about them. Have some angst and country music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter: child abuse, panic attack

**1995**

"Bye, babe. See you tomorrow," Luke whispered and kissed Reggie on the cheek.

The bass player smiled broadly and watched Luke rush out of school to get to his shift at a music store.

"You really are disgusting, you know that?" Alex mumbled.

"You're just jealous," Reggie replied smirking.

"Whoa, no, never mind. Luke and I are definitely a thing of the past, and that's a good thing. Besides, I can't have you two staring lovesick at each other and trying to hide your feelings anymore."

Alex was always bitching and moaning whenever Luke and Reggie behaved like a couple, but Reggie knew that Alex was happy for them and that the relationship was okay for him. Sunset Curve was also something of a school celebrity. Many of their classmates admired them, and even though Alex, being an anxious, gay guy, had to put up with some disrespectful comments, Luke and Reggie's relationship meant that he was less likely to be harassed for his sexuality. Luke and Reggie didn’t really hide their relationship at school, and during the performances the chemistry between them was undeniable. Luke was quite popular at school, and because he was so open and carefree with his sexuality, the others were too, which made Alex's life much easier. It had become normal to see the two of them holding hands or kissing briefly by now.

Just their parents didn’t know a thing about their relationship. However, that changed when Reggie found himself in front of the Pattersons' house that same evening. Emily and Mitch were sitting in their armchairs in the living room talking to each other when Emily saw a shadow outside the window.

"Is that Reggie?" she asked in surprise and went to the door.

When she opened it, the black-haired boy stood on the porch, trembling and with a bloodstained face. Startled, she slapped her hand to her mouth at this sight to stop herself from screaming.

"Come in, dear," she said and reached for him to lead him into the house.

Reggie opened his eyes and flinched back. Emily froze. Tears ran down the bassist's cheeks.

"Luke!" Emily called and Reggie flinched again. "Could you come here, please? Reggie is here."

Immediately, her son came out of his room.

"Shit, not again," he murmured as he ran past Emily to take Reggie in his arms.

Without caring about the blood, Luke pulled Reggie's head to his chest and whispered reassuring words. The bass player held on Luke's shirt for dear life.

"Hey, Reg. Can we go in the house so I can look at your face? Can you do that?" Luke asked quietly and Reggie nodded.

Slowly and without moving even a inch apart, Luke directed his friend into the house.

"Mom, can you get the first aid kit from my room? It's under my desk. And flannel from my closet?"

Horrified, Emily went off. That the first aid kit was in Luke's room, could only mean that something like this had happened before.

Luke brought Reggie into the kitchen and took a damp cloth to gently wipe the blood off Reggie's face. He looked like a deer in the headlights, his eyes wide open and he was still shaking. It broke Luke his heart to see his boyfriend like that.

"I'm here, baby. I’m here. You're safe," Luke muttered as he had removed the blood, kissing Reggie's head.

Immediately, the black-haired boy clung to him again. Full of grief Luke looked down on him as he buried his face on his belly. Once his mom cleared her throat, Luke tore his eyes away again. She stood at the kitchen counter with the first-aid kit and flannel in her hand. Luke knew she saw how he treated Reggie, but he didn't care. There were more important things than his parents knowing about his relationship.

Luke gratefully took both from her.

"Hey, baby. I got you a flannel. You left yours at home. Would you like to wear it?" Luke whispered.

It took a moment for Reggie to let go of him. Like a drowning man, he clung to the cloth and pulled it on in a hurry. Helplessness and sadness overcame Luke again when he looked at Reggie and knew that he couldn’t protect him. The bass player had a split lip and a laceration on his forehead.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Luke asked quietly as he disinfected the wounds.

"He hit me, I tripped, and my head banged against the table," Reggie whispered.

Luke nodded and silently dressed the wounds.

Later, he lay in bed with Reggie's head on his chest and their arms wrapped around each other. Again and again he looked down at the sleeping boy and ran his fingers through the black hair. Luke couldn’t find sleep. A soft knocking tore him out of his thoughts, and a little later his mom stuck her head inside the room. He nodded at her to signal that she could come in.

"Why didn't you say that Reggie has such problems at home?" she whispered as she sat down on the floor next to the bed to be on the same level as Luke.

"Oh God, Mom, I don't know how many times I wanted to tell you - especially when it got worse and worse - but he begged me not to say anything. I don't understand why, but I had to promise him," Luke whined desperately.

"Since when does he have these problems?"

"Since I've known him. In the beginning his parents just argued. We didn't notice anything at first, but when Reggie was always tired and could never concentrate, we asked. They argue all the time. He can't sleep at night because they are so loud. Then his dad started drinking and taking out his frustration on Reggie. It's so hard to see him like this, Mom. He flinches when it's too loud. He gets panic attacks when Alex and I fight. I..."

Luke fell silent as tears came to his eyes. Blinking, he looked up at the ceiling to regain his composure.

"I just don't know what to do. I _love_ him, Mom, and I can't help him. It's never been as bad as it is today. He usually sneaks in through the window when it gets too bad. But you saw him. What should I do?"

Emily also cried when she saw how much her son cared for Reggie.

"You cannot force him to seek help. It is his decision, and we must respect it, no matter how hard it is. We can only be there for him. Your dad and I are so proud of you for being such a good friend... _boyfriend_ to him. “

Luke beamed.

"Thanks, Mom."

He pulled Reggie even closer and kissed his head.

"Hey, babe. How are you feeling?" Luke asked the next morning when Reggie opened his eyes.

"It’s okay," Reggie murmured and then sat up as fast as lightning. "Oh my God. Your parents!"

"Don't panic, they know and it's okay. Even if they had a problem, I wouldn't care. I love you. That's all that matters!"

"I love you too," whispered Reggie with a smile. "Thanks for everything."

"Anytime," Luke replied honestly and pulled Reggie towards him for a gentle kiss.

After school they made a stopover at Reggie's house. With trembling fingers, he opened the door and took a deep breath before entering the house. Luke reached for his hand.

"Everything will be fine. We're just here to pick up a few things. Then we'll get out of here until you want to come back."

Reggie nodded smiling. He couldn’t put into words how much Luke meant to him. Luke was always there, always strong and brave. Without him, Reggie would have been completely desperate long ago. They had always been inseparable and once Reggie confided in Luke and Alex, he received nothing but support from both. However, since he was together with Luke, Reggie felt he could accomplish anything. In the middle of school, they kissed or held hands. Never did Reggie think it would come to this. Luke and he had talked about it, and Luke had explained that he didn’t want to make the same mistake again he had made with Alex. There was nothing wrong with their relationship. So why hide it? If the others could see that they were not ashamed of their relationship, they would harass them less.

Reggie packed the most important things together before they went to the studio. Alex and Bobby were already there. As soon as they saw him, the rehearsal was cancelled and instead they just talked. There were many hugs for Reggie from Alex and many kisses and caresses from Luke.

A few days later Reggie was sitting alone in the studio. Luke had kept him company in the loft the last few nights, but he had to go home eventually. Luke's parents had offered him to sleep at their place, but Reggie was happy to enjoy the studio's peace and quiet. He assured Luke that he was doing well and promised to get in touch as soon as he needed his boyfriend. Reggie had just made himself comfortable on the couch when the idea for a song came to him.

* * *

_Follow Your Arrow_

_If you save yourself for marriage_

_You're a bore_

_You don't save yourself for marriage_

_You're a horrible person_

_If you won't have a drink_

_Then you're a prude_

_But they'll call you a drunk_

_As soon as you down the first one_

_If you can't lose the weight_

_Then you're just fat_

_But if you lose too much_

_Then you're on crack_

_You're damned if you do_

_And you're damned if you don't_

_So, you might as well just do_

_Whatever you want_

_So, make lots of noise_

_Kiss lots of boys_

_Or kiss lots of girls_

_If that's something you're into_

_When the straight and narrow_

_Gets a little too straight_

_Roll up a joint, or don't_

_Just follow your arrow_

_Wherever it points, yeah_

_Follow your arrow_

_Wherever it points_

_If you don't go to church_

_You'll go to hell_

_If you're the first one on the front row_

_You're self-righteous son of a-_

_Can't win for losin_

_You'll just disappoint 'em_

_Just 'cause you can't beat 'em_

_Don't mean you should join 'em_

_So, make lots of noise_

_Kiss lots of boys_

_Or kiss lots of girls_

_If that's something you're into_

_When the straight and narrow_

_Gets a little too straight_

_Roll up a joint, or don't_

_Just follow your arrow_

_Wherever it points, yeah_

_Follow your arrow_

_Wherever it points_

_Say what you think (Say what you think)_

_Love who you love (Love who you love)_

_'Cause you just get so many trips 'round the sun_

_Yeah, you only_

_Only live once_

_So make lots of noise_

_Kiss lots of boys_

_Or kiss lots of girls_

_If that's what you're into_

_When the straight and narrow_

_Gets a little too straight_

_Roll up a joint, I would_

_And follow your arrow_

_Wherever it points, yeah_

_Follow your arrow_

_Wherever it points_

* * *

**2020**

"I know I've just seen it here recently," Luke shouted down from the loft.

"Maybe you should just clean up," Reggie replied, "then you wouldn't have to look for everything all the time."

The four of them sat in the studio. Reggie on the armchair with his bass in his hands, Julie on the couch and Alex behind his drums. Luke and Julie were about to work on new songs when Luke remembered that he had left his old journal in the loft after it was full. It was full of songs that Bobby hadn't stolen.

"Maybe you hid it somewhere, Reg," Luke replied. "You always put your songs in my journals because you never had one of your own."

Reggie noticed that Luke could be right. Not long before they died, Luke had started a new journal and gave the old one to Reggie so that his lyrics wouldn't be lying around on single sheets of paper in the whole studio. However, before Reggie could say anything, Luke cheered triumphantly. He poofed back to the couch to go through all of the songs. No sooner had he opened it than a stack of pages fell on the floor. Luke picked them up and looked at Reggie with a raised eyebrow.

"Not my fault you dropped these," Reggie replied with a grin.

"You're so lucky you can play bass," Luke mumbled and shook his head laughing as he browsed through Reggie's songs.

"I know you love me," Reggie replied.

He was just about to get back into the beat that was living in his head rent free for a while now when Luke interrupted him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about that song? _Follow Your Arrow_. When did you write that? It's good!"

Immediately, Reggie sat upright and stared at Luke. His instrument was forgotten.

"D-di-did you... Did he just... Did you just say the song is good? Did Luke Patterson just praise a country song? Please tell me you heard that, too."

Looking for help, Reggie looked at Julie and Alex. Julie laughed.

"You know he only teases you when he complains about Country, don't you?" Alex said with raised eyebrows.

Surprised, Reggie looked at Luke.

"Really?"

"Sure, man. Come on, as if I'm gonna say something bad about your songs! What do you think of me?"

Before Reggie could answer, Luke turned to Julie.

"Hey, Jules, can we make a video out of this for, uh, YouTube and Instagram?"

"Yeah, sure. Is that okay with you, Reggie?" she asked.

"That okay, babe?"

Luke looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go!"

Reggie could hardly believe his luck. He had always thought that Luke just didn't like country music and therefore didn't like his songs. Now, he could hardly wait to play the song with the others.

A few days later they borrowed one of Ray's cameras and recorded the song. Flynn set everything up while Julie and the Phantoms got ready. Alex sat at his drums, Julie stood at the keyboard, Luke had an acoustic guitar in his hand and Reggie his banjo. He couldn't get that grin off his face for the death of him, pun intended.

Flynn gave them the signal that she had started the recording.

"Hi, guys. We have something special for you today. The biggest country fan on this planet has written a wonderful song, and even though we won't play it live, we didn't want to keep it from you. This is _Follow Your Arrow_ , and we are Julie and the Phantoms. Tell your friends."

The boys began to play their instruments. Luke couldn’t suppress a grin when he saw how happy Reggie was. His smile was still the most beautiful thing Luke had seen.

Then Julie began to sing.

[the song](https://open.spotify.com/track/4CLPNURPcKztF9RRdcWLGP?si=tDYMvNinSIKsHV2ZMQ3KNA)

_If you save yourself for marriage_

_You're a bore_

_You don't save yourself for marriage_

_You're a horrible person_

_If you won't have a drink_

_Then you're a prude_

_But they'll call you a drunk_

_As soon as you down the first one_

_If you can't lose the weight_

_Then you're just fat_

_But if you lose too much_

_Then you're on crack_

_You're damned if you do_

_And you're damned if you don't_

_So, you might as well just do_

_Whatever you want_

_So, make lots of noise_

_Kiss lots of boys_

_Or kiss lots of girls_

_If that's something you're into_

_When the straight and narrow_

_Gets a little too straight_

_Roll up a joint, or don't_

Flynn stopped the recording. While the band played, she had danced in the background and also smiled broadly. As soon as the camera was turned off, she danced to Julie. Reggie continued to play, and Flynn gave him a thumbs-up before she pulled Julie into her arms. Together, they danced through the garage, laughing.

"Kiss lots of girls, huh?" Flynn said with a grin before she kissed Julie.

Luke got into Reggie's improvised melody and stood beside him while he watched the girls’ dance.

"Kiss lots of boys," he murmured.

A moment later, Reggie was distracted by Luke's lips and almost lost it.

"And what about me?" Alex complained.

"Does Willie play the harmonica? It would fit the song perfectly," Reggie said.

Everyone burst out laughing, and Reggie had never felt so good in his whole life.

[the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0cJ7bgtfAMN2cDnKnBZsEy?si=rUvLpqGxSBCevvgT_knTHg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter. I love angsty Reg, I love their relationship, I love the relaxed and happy vibe in the end. This song is so perfect for Reggie. Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!


	3. Julie - Girls Like Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a gig Julie and Flynn meet Flynn's homophobic ex. Julie and the Phantoms write a special song for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: homophobia

**2020**

"Thanks for being here today, thanks for having us. We are Julie and the Phantoms," Julie shouted breathlessly.

She grinned broadly while the adrenaline was still rushing through her veins.

"Tell your friends!" Reggie added.

Julie looked over at him and laughed with joy. They bowed and the phantoms disappeared. Julie also left the stage to freshen up in the backstage area and let the performance high fade away with the boys. Flynn was in the audience today, and Julie had promised to spend the rest of the evening with her only. It was always a bit strange when the boys were there. Julie wanted to enjoy an evening with her girlfriend without having to translate everything. The boys would be fine on their own. Willie wanted to come and watch, as long as Caleb didn't notice anything. So, Alex would spend the whole evening with just his boyfriend, and Reggie and Luke were also happy for every minute they could spend alone together.

Julie entered the backstage area and was immediately hugged by the three boys.

"That was insane," Luke cheered enthusiastically. "The people sang along to our songs. Our songs."

Julie smiled. It made her so happy that she could help Luke and the others to fulfill their dream on the second attempt.

"I'm going to look for Willie," Alex explained and disappeared.

"We will certainly stay here for a while if you are looking for us," Luke said and went through the door.

"See you later, Julie."

Reggie said goodbye with a kiss on her cheek and followed Luke.

Grinning, Julie changed her clothes and checked her appearance in the mirror before she left the room as well.

Flynn stood outside the door and waited for her. Reggie was standing next to her, typing awkwardly on her smartphone. She had to laugh when she read what the ghost had written.

"This is their way of communicating, if no one should notice or if they don’t have pen and paper," Luke explained, who was leaning against the wall. "Apparently, they are new best friends."

"Aww, are you jealous?" Julie asked teasingly.

"Why would I be? Flynn is a lesbian."

"Because Reggie’s not giving you his full attention," Julie replied smirking.

"Pah, I know Reggie only loves me."

Julie roared with laughter after seeing Luke's face. He watched grimly as Reggie and Flynn were still occupied with Flynn's smartphone.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Julie asked softly with a smile.

"Reggie and I are talking about a beautiful woman we saw here," Flynn replied without looking to Julie.

"What?" Julie and Luke exclaimed simultaneously.

Luke with horror, Julie with a laugh.

"Don't worry, babe," Reggie said and finally looked at Luke. "It's about Julie."

He tapped on Flynn's smartphone one last time before putting an arm around his boyfriend and kissing Luke’s cheek. Immediately, Luke's expression softened, and a smile appeared on his lips that Julie only saw when Luke looked at Reggie.

"Bye Reg," Flynn shouted after them before turning to Julie.

Reggie winked at her before the two ghosts disappeared.

"I don't know what to think of your friendship with Reggie," Julie said, playing thoughtfully.

"Oh, shut up and get me a drink," Flynn replied laughing and pulled Julie back to the front of the bar.

Julie saw Alex running through the crowd laughing, most likely accompanied by Willie. They seemed to have great fun walking through lifers. Julie smiled. It was great to see Alex so happy and excited. She kept looking around and discovered Luke and Reggie sitting on the edge of the stage where they had just played. They talked and kept gazing at each other in love while Reggie played with Luke's fingers. She had seen Reggie do this many times before but didn't know why. Probably a habit from the time when they were still alive. Reggie laughed at something Luke had said, and Luke was beaming. It warmed Julie's heart to see the love on Luke's face.

Together with Flynn, she went to the bar. They were not yet 21 and logically didn’t get alcohol, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t enjoy the evening with a non-alcoholic cocktail anyway. They ordered and dropped on the stools that were standing at the bar.

"Hey Julie, can I have your autograph?" a young woman asked.

Julie looked at her in bewilderment. The woman handed her a flyer announcing the appearance of Julie and the Phantoms. Julie picked it up and stretched across the bar to grab a pen. She signed the flyer and returned the pen to the bar.

"Thank you.

"You're welcome," Julie replied uncertainly.

The woman disappeared again, and Julie turned to Flynn.

"I have to get used to that," she murmured.

"My baby is famous," Flynn cried with a grin and put an arm around Julie's shoulders before she pressed a kiss on her cheek.

The barman came to them with their drinks.

"Ladies. Oh no, well, that’s a surprise."

His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Flynn stiffened before turning to the young man.

"What are you doing here?", she asked startled.

Julie got angry as soon as she recognized the man. It was Flynn's ex-boyfriend Noah. The two had been together for a while before Flynn realized and accepted that she was a lesbian and had a crush on Julie. After it turned out that Julie returned Flynn's feelings, Flynn broke up with Noah. He didn’t take it well.

"I work here. As you can see."

Flynn was speechless, and Julie was sure she had never experienced this before.

"I can't believe that I have to put up with you and your little girlfriend at work as well," he growled.

"Hey, leave her alone," Julie yelled and sat up angrily on her stool.

"You stay out of this," Noah replied and pointed threateningly with his finger at her.

"What the hell do you want, Noah?" Flynn asked annoyed, who had found her voice again. "Just leave us alone."

"You owe me, Flynni. For months you didn't let me get close, you took advantage of me before you left me for that lesbian. You disgust me. You homosexuals disgust me."

Before Julie could open her mouth to contradict, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked around briefly. Alex stood behind her, the hand on her shoulder. Reggie stood next to Flynn and Luke in the middle between them.

"Let's just go. He is not worth it. These people will never change," Alex said quietly and with a hint of sadness.

"Let's get out of here, Flynn. It stinks of bigotry here," Julie growled angrily and took Flynn's hand.

The two girls stood up and walked towards the exit. Out of the corner of her eye, Julie saw Reggie climb onto the bar. Confused, she turned around to see what he was up to. He pointed the pull-out faucet directly at Noah and turned the water on, so it splashed Noah in the face. Before he could react, he was already wet from top to bottom.

"You deserved that," Reggie said matter of fact before he jumped back down to the floor.

Julie roared with laughter.

"Come on, you dork," Luke called with a smile, but Julie saw the pride on his face.

Since they couldn’t spend the evening in the bar as planned, it was still relatively early, so they decided to spend some time together in the studio. Flynn paced up and down in front of the couch.

"I am so angry with myself. Why didn't I throw something nasty at his head?"

"Flynn, you were surprised. Let it go, we're not performing there again, and you never have to see him again."

"But I want revenge. I want him to know that his behavior is not okay. That's an understatement. I want him to know he's an asshole."

"We could perform there again and play a song that insults him," Reggie said with a grin.

Julie shot up.

"Reggie, that’s it. You're a genius!"

All four looked at Julie in surprise. Including Reggie.

"Oh, yeah? That was just a joke."

"What did he say?" Flynn asked.

"This will be a surprise," Julie replied with a grin. "Leave the revenge to us. I'll take care of everything."

The very next morning the band got together to work on the song for Noah.

* * *

_Girls Like Girls_

_Ooh-hoo boy_

_Ooh-hoo boy_

_Ooh-hoo boy (Boys)_

_Ooh-hoo boy_

_Stealing kisses from your missus_

_Does it make you freak out?_

_Got you fussing, got you worried_

_Scared to let your guard down_

_Boys (Ooh-hoo boy)_

_Boys (Ooh-hoo boy)_

_Tell the neighbors I'm not sorry if_

_I'm breaking walls down_

_Building your girl's second story_

_Ripping all your floors out_

_Saw your face, heard your name_

_Gotta get with you_

_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

_Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you_

_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

_Boys_

_Ooh-hoo boy_

_Ooh-hoo boy_

_Always gonna steal your thunder_

_Watch me like a dark cloud_

_On the move collecting numbers_

_I'ma take your girl out_

_We will be everything that we'd ever need_

_Don't tell me, tell me what I feel_

_I'm real and I don't feel like boys_

_I'm real and I don't feel like boys_

_Saw your face, heard your name_

_Gotta get with you_

_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

_Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you_

_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

_I've been crossing all the lines, all the lines_

_Kissed your girls and made you cry, boys_

_Ooh-hoo boy_

_Ooh-hoo_

_Saw your face, heard your name_

_Gotta get with you_

_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

_Isn't this why we came?_

_Tell me if you feel it too!_

_Tell me, girls like girls like boys do_

_Nothing new_

_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

* * *

**2020**

The band had ignored all other songs they were working on to finish the song for Flynn. A week later they were already on the same stage as before. Flynn was also back, but she stayed away from the bar. They had already seen Noah, but they left him alone, even though it was hard. He deserved his special surprise. They all stood together in the backstage area to get ready. Flynn helped Julie put on her makeup while the boys ... were the boys. Julie didn't listen to their conversation, but judging by the laughter, it was something stupid. Instead, she focused on Flynn.

"Hey, I know you're not comfortable here and breaking up with Noah wasn't easy."

Flynn opened his mouth to contradict.

"Nah uh uh, don't even try to deny it. I know it was hard, and that's okay. We'll play our song, let Noah know what we think about him, and then we'll leave. You never have to see him again. I promise you."

Flynn smiled gratefully at Julie and kissed her cheek.

"You're the best!"

"No, you are," Julie contradicted with a grin.

"Aww, I know. I just wanted you to know it’s like."

For a moment they looked at each other before they broke out in laughter. When they had calmed down again, Flynn said goodbye with a kiss to Julie and with a wave to the boys and went back to the bar. Hurriedly, as a surprise for her friend, Julie put on her Double Trouble shirt before she was finally ready.

"All right. Guys, let's go. We have unfinished business, pun intended."

The boys nodded at her, smirking.

"We'll see you on stage," Luke said and winked at you.

Now Julie went back to the front area of the bar. As she closed the door, Julie saw Luke give Reggie a gentle kiss and Alex a hug before the three of them were going through their own band ritual. Julie had never seen them do it before, but knowing her boys, there was a group hug as they told each other how much they loved each other. Smiling, Julie went on stage and stood at her microphone first instead of sitting down at the keyboard.

"Hi, folks. I'm Julie from Julie and the Phantoms. Thanks for coming. The song we're playing today is for my girlfriend. No, actually it's for her ex-boyfriend who's a homophobic asshole."

Julie was interrupted by people from the audience yelling loud booo. She smiled.

"Yes, that's the mood! You see what people think of you, Noah? I know you're there, I see you," Julie shouted to the bar.

Noah gave her a dark glare.

"This is for you, Noah," Julie added with her most beautiful fake smile. "The song is called Girls Like Girls."

Julie went as a keyboard and started to play.

_[the song](https://open.spotify.com/track/3dNjUFt6EFU4Gq6Q5vfJqf?si=K59e0La5Q72Vy6L-GlA1-g) _

_Ooh-hoo boy_

_Ooh-hoo boy_

_Ooh-hoo boy (Boys)_

_Ooh-hoo boy_

Julie knew that the boys were joining her on stage when Alex's drums kicked in and she saw Luke and Reggie beside her.

_Stealing kisses from your missus_

_Does it make you freak out?_

_Got you fussing, got you worried_

_Scared to let your guard down_

_Boys (Ooh-hoo boy)_

_Boys (Ooh-hoo boy)_

_Tell the neighbors I'm not sorry if_

_I'm breaking walls down_

_Building your girl's second story_

_Ripping all your floors out_

"I love you, Flynn," Julie screamed as the song ended and they left the stage.

Immediately, Flynn hugged her tightly.

"I love you too," she whispered in a hoarse voice. "The song was perfect."

Julie pressed her girlfriend to her and smiled.

"Glad you like it. The boys helped me with the melody."

All together, they left the bar without turning around again, without taking another look at Noah, without giving a thought to his bigotry. They had won, and they enjoyed the evening. Flynn had made her peace with Noah and let the past go.

[the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0cJ7bgtfAMN2cDnKnBZsEy?si=PXyjVuV2SwCy-fq_M1m0qQ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Let me know what you think about it. I don't know when I can post the last two chapters. Especially, the last one will take some time I think. They'll come next week, though.


	4. Flynn - Crayons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn posts a video of a JATP performance on Instagram and gets really angry about the comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: kinda homophobia, explicit language in the song (you can skip it if you're uncomfortable)
> 
> I made up the social media accounts myself. I didn't mean to expose one of you guys. If your page is called one of these names, please let me know, and I'll change it!

**2020**

"Thanks, guys," Julie shouted after the last song. "We are Julie and the Phantoms."

Already when she was saying this, she looked at Reggie with a grin.

"Tell your friends," he added immediately.

Flynn grinned broadly. She stood in front of the stage in the first row and filmed the performance. The band had killed it again. Flynn had never thought that the band would become this famous so quickly. It was incredible. Kinda overnight they had become famous. So many people followed them on Instagram and already asked for a tour so they could see JATP live.

Together, the band left the stage. It was strange. Since the Orpheum the boys were visible longer and longer. Sometimes, they poofed away themselves, and sometimes, like today, they left the stage together with Julie. Luke ran after the others, since he had the longest way. The rest of the band had already left the stage, and only Flynn could see them from her place in front of the stage. So, only she witnessed Luke grinning and wrapping his arms around Reggie from behind and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Smiling, Flynn finished the video and followed the band.

Surprisingly, the boys were still visible when Flynn arrived. Flynn didn't really understand this whole ghost thing and had given up trying to understand it all a long time ago. It was just cool to see them for a change. So, Julie didn’t have to translate everything.

Julie greeted her happily with a kiss, and Flynn put an arm around her waist. Luke was still cuddling with Reggie while Alex stood there alone, pouting. Since Flynn could still see the ghosts, she used the chance to ask them a question.

"Hey, Luke, Reggie?"

Both looked at her questioningly.

"I filmed the gig, and the end of the video is Luke kissing Reggie's cheek. Is it okay for you if I upload this to Instagram? I can cut it out if you don't want people to know you're together."

The two exchanged a glance with each other and then nodded.

"It's 2020, no one will insult us because we are together," Luke said.

"Also, our fans have always been very supportive. They like us. Flynn showed me all the fan pages that already exist," Reggie added.

"All right. Cool! I'll upload it later, then," Flynn announced.

They drove all together to the Molina’s house, because Flynn stayed over, and they spent a nice evening together. As they sat together in the garage, Flynn quickly posted the video and then put her phone away to spend the rest of the evening with her friends.

Liked by **JATFantoms** and **others**

 **JATP_update** BREAKING NEWS: #RUKE IS REAL! After yesterday's performance at The Cinema Club in Los Angeles Reggie and Luke were seen acting like a couple. The singer and guitarist kissed Reggie's cheek after the show. Now we know why there is so much chemistry between them! @julieandthephantoms

#jatp #julieandthephantoms #newsupdate #ruke #reggiesinclair #lukepatterson

**JATFantoms** OMG!!! YEES! hfbdvjbdvbdu

 **JULIE.A.T.PHANTOMS** so happy for them! I love you so much!

 **jatp_fanpage** ahhhhhh, finally!1!!!1

 **jatpobsession** I'M CRYING. SO HAPPY FOR THEM!

 **lukepattersonfantom** WHAT? But Luke and Julie??????

 **Luke.Is.My.Husband** @lukepattersonfantom ikr, they're perfect together. Why Reggie? There is nothing special about him

 **jatpluke** Luke and Julie have chemistry, not Luke and Reggie. Or is it just me?

 **Reggie_deserves_everything** WTF?!???!!??! Luke and Julie should be together, Reggie is too good for him!!!

 **JATP.is.my.life** @Reggie_deserves_everything What the hell are you talking about? Flynn's Julie's gf

 **JATFantoms** @JATP.is.my.life And they're so cute together! I love them! You rock @juliemolina @flynnrulez

 **JATP.best.band** @JATPFantoms Yes they are, but Luke and Reggie??? Two boys?

 **reggie.is.the.best** @JATP.best.band I don't ship em, Julie and Flynn are cute tho

1,231 other comments

It went on and on like that. Some were happy for the Reggie and Luke, others suspected it, and some were just idiots. Flynn was back home staring stunned at the comments. _How dare these people write something like this?_ She knew that the fans shipped some of the band members. Julie and Flynn weren't low-key about their own relationship, so the fans knew about it as soon as they followed either of them. So far, they had gotten nothing but support. Flynn hadn't expected the fans to freak out about Reggie and Luke, though. Otherwise, she would never have uploaded the video. Angrily, she put her phone aside. She couldn’t read any more of these disgusting comments. How could these people support Julie and Flynn but not Reggie and Luke?

Actually, Flynn wanted to keep concentrating on her homework, but these comments kept popping into her head, and she knew she couldn't concentrate if she didn't order her thoughts first. What could be better than a song?

* * *

[ _Crayons_ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6vz7tLuNbUCPEK2KLrC1zo?si=GHmQKDxNSL6wqVA3caDt1w)

_Man got a man, that's what's up! (that's what's up!)_

_Love is love, who give a fuck? (give a fuck!)_

_Girl on girl, they like "yup"_

_But when it's man on man they like "yuck"_

_Motherfuckers need be go on with that shit_

_Bitch, we ain't playin' along, ain't no skits_

_Drag shows be so bomb and so lit_

_Throwin' wigs in the air, ping-pongin' that shit (catch it)_

_Lesbian, gon' head and eat it_

_Get the dildo and Michael Jackson - Beat It_

_Get that pussy upset, get it heated_

_I might try since my middle name Eden_

_Gay guy brave takin' anal_

_When it cum that's a volcano_

_Tell her that the dick gives you lingo_

_Then curve that bitch like a rainbow_

_Boy on boy, girl on girl_

_Boy on boy, girl on girl_

_Boy on boy, girl on girl_

_Like who the fuck you like_

_Fuck the world_

_Boy on boy, girl on girl_

_Boy on boy, girl on girl_

_Boy on boy, girl on girl_

_Like who the fuck you like_

_Fuck the world_

_Fetty Wap when I wink, walk in a mink_

_Got a gay stylist so he did my hair pink_

_Every time we link, it's fuck what they think_

_Gay bars need to start servin' skittles with the drinks_

_It's all about the taste the rainbow with colors_

_The gays gon' serve you life like a butler_

_Bitches need to take notes in they binders_

_His dick might be Tinder but he post it on Grindr_

_She lookin' like a whole pack o' crayons_

_Rainbow colours, that's the gay bar_

_That's when I noticed she was bi, said "Hi"_

_'Cause she tried to pull me and my guy_

_Ain't no confusion, everybody human_

_Get to know people instead of just assumin'_

_Yeah, in conclusion, the gays ain't losin'_

_Like boomerang 'cause I'm all about the movement_

_Boy on boy, girl on girl_

_Boy on boy, girl on girl_

_Boy on boy, girl on girl_

_Like who the fuck you like_

_Fuck the world_

_Boy on boy, girl on girl_

_Boy on boy, girl on girl_

_Boy on boy, girl on girl_

_Like who the fuck you like_

_Fuck the world_

_Fuck a tuxedo_

_Tuck your dick, mijo_

_Transgenders are people_

_So I'ma treat 'em equal_

_Fuck a tuxedo_

_Tuck your dick, mijo_

_Transgenders are people_

_So I'ma treat 'em equal_

_Boy on boy, girl on girl_

_Boy on boy, girl on girl_

_Boy on boy, girl on girl_

_Like who the fuck you like_

_Fuck the world_

_Boy on boy, girl on girl_

_Boy on boy, girl on girl_

_Boy on boy, girl on girl_

_Like who the fuck you like_

_Fuck the world_

* * *

Flynn looked at her laptop. The song was finished, she had recorded it and made a video. It was already dark outside. She had put all her anger and frustration into this song. It wasn’t just about Reggie and Luke. It was so much more. She constantly saw discrimination against people from the LGTB+ community, and it made her so angry. Narrow-mindedness made her angry. So, the song was not only for Reggie and Luke, but for all LGBT+ people who felt discriminated. So, she didn’t hesitate and posted the video on Instagram.

Julie and the Phantoms had just finished their rehearsal when Julie's smartphone vibrated and displayed a post notification from Flynn. Smiling, she sat down on the couch and opened Instagram. Julie had been looking forward to a nice photo of her girlfriend, but the video that she saw left her speechless.

Liked by **JATFantoms** and **others**

 **flynnrulez** I have something to say. #ruke

What the hell made Flynn write this song.

"Julie? Everything okay?," Alex asked, who saw Julie's pale face.

This also drew the attention of Reggie and Luke. Julie shook her head, and immediately all three ghosts were on the couch next to her.

"What happened?" Luke asked gently.

"Is something going on with Flynn?" Reggie asked, immediately concerned, who saw the video on Julie's phone.

"I have to call her," Julie murmured and immediately dialed her girlfriend's number. "Pick up, pick up, pick up."

"Hey Jules," Flynn said in a good mood. "What's up? Longing for your hot girlfriend?"

"Hey, are you okay? I uhm I saw your video on Instagram and uhm...", Julie said insecurely. "What's wrong?"

"You haven't seen it yet?" Flynn asked in surprise.

"Seen what? Flynn, you're scaring me."

"I uploaded the video of the performance last night. Some fan account immediately made a post about Luke and Reggie and ... The comments below were so bad. I..." Flynn remained silent for a moment. "I had no idea this would happen. Everyone is supporting us, but they are against Luke and Reggie. Some want Luke to be together with you. Others just think it's bad that they’re are two guys. I know I overreacted with the song, but I was so incredibly angry.”

Flynn sounded as sad as Julie hadn’t heard her in a long time.

"They ... what?" Julie asked.

She had to control herself in order not to scream in rage.

"Don't tell the boys. I know from Reggie that homophobia was a big problem when they were growing up. I don't want it to upset them or make them second thought their relationship."

With big eyes, Julie looked at the three ghosts who had heard every word.

"Uhm, it's kind of too late for that now," Julie confessed sheepishly.

"Luke and I have been together since 1994 and have never hidden our relationship. A few Instagram comments won't change that," Reggie explained and smiled at Julie. "Love to Flynn."

Julie translated with relief.

The next day Julie also reacted to the comments on her own Instagram account, but she didn't read the comments Flynn told her about before. She knew that once she knew exactly what people had written about her closest friends, her family, she could not be polite. However, she made it clear that these people were not welcome, and neither Julie nor the rest of the band would tolerate such comments. Meanwhile, Flynn took care to block these people. There were things you don’t have to discuss about. Bigotry and discrimination were among them.

[the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0cJ7bgtfAMN2cDnKnBZsEy?si=iYnJ6UJ4RxuLbzMtUyMTBg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo credits  
> 1) Netflix, Julie and the Phantoms, episode 6 Finally Free, screenshot edited by me  
> 2) https://www.popbuzz.com/tv-film/features/julie-and-the-phantoms-cast/flynn-actress-jadah-marie/


End file.
